Talk:Zoredonite
Just encountered this on the Manaclipper as THF75\NIN37 and WHM75\BLM37. We encountered it on the way from the Isle to Bibiki Bay, it spawned half way through. I managed to get it down to 50%, and the Boat Ride ended. We got back on right away, and it spawned as soon as the zone loaded. My WHM was at 200 MP at this point. For every 15% HP I knocked off, it seemed to gain back 10% when it went into it's shell. I didn't bother to keep Shadows up since it wasn't hitting me very often -- so a Warrior or Samurai sub would help a lot more I'd assume. WHM simply kept me hasted, posiona'd here and there. I used Dancing Edge every time he came out of his shell and used Sneak Attack when he went in... I don't have amazing gear nor many merits, I think the key to this battle was just how long he decided to stay in his shell when he went and how quickly I got TP. We got Kosshin, The Belt and the Mace -- I forgot to re-equip Thief's Knife otherwise I might have got the Ring too. Which I wanted the most for my Mages, Ha! Anyway, happy hunting for people. Also added to the page that it's duo'able by THF and WHM -- but this was my first time editing a page so if it needs to be changed in anyway, please do so for me. ; ; --Kallo 22:09, 18 July 2007 (CDT) How often does this appear? does it appear on any route? :Any route, yes. And it appears when the tour guide says "nasty monsters in this area" or something like that, it's been a few months since I've been on this boat. Only Harajnite is restricted to fished up only. -- 20:36, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Testimonials Killable by: 2 Mage characters at 70; the most difficult part of killing it is doing it within the time period, before the Manaclipper docks Killable by: THF75 with one mage for support if it spawns at the start of the ride. /NIN sub not needed for THF. Soloable by: 75 DRK/SAM. 7 min fight. Used whole stack of antidotes. Soloable by SMN75/SCH37 . Addendum: White is a Must for Poisana . Dark Arts and Aspir not as important . Predator Claws averaged 1800 . Required 3 BPs . Healing mace is the Rare drop so far . 0/2 on it . Got Belt both times . Ring and Kosshin dropped on the second fight . An Added note : Coincidently , both times i fought this NM was either right before or right after i fished up Harajnite . probly just coincidence . Repop seems to be on a timer . closer to 21-24 but could be over 5 hours. p.s. Kallo , you Rock . Notorious !! --MIKUMARU 14:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Attempted solo by 75 DRG/WHM - it spawned at start of ride, so I quickly threw up RR and call wyvern. I was just fishing, so I was missing a few pieces of gear, starting with a depleted mp pool was a bad idea, as well as not having a 2nd wyvern ready. If you start with buffs and call wyvern at 0:00 you should be ok. Just save TP for when its out of its shell. I'm sure it can be soloed with little difficulty if properly prepared for. Brimstone 05:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Solo-able by BLM75/WHM37- Keep Blink and Stoneskin up at all times. It is very easy to sleep it. Just time the your nukes when Sleep II is up again and if it hits you just refresh Stoneskin and nuke it again. Don't nuke if it hides in its shell you lose MP and do minimal damage to it. Use poisona if you get poison to keep full strength of your Stoneskin. If you start running out of MP don't be afaird to use your 2 hour. Freeze II, Burst II, Thunder IV, then Drain killed him and still had a few minuets left on the ship till it zoned with out using my 2 hour. Easily soloed by 90 THF/DNC. I used Drain Samba II for some extra damage and to keep health up if he managed to hit me. Box Step to lower his defense, Dancing Edge when he comes out of his shell, and Sneak Attack when he goes into his shell to offset his Regen effect (he won't turn with you while inside of his shell). His poison didn't proc most of the time, but when he used invincible, he also gave me a strong poison effect, so be sure to keep a little extra TP handy for Healing Waltz to remove poison. -Gamingpsychotic 18:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC)